Forbidden Love
by val violets
Summary: Kagura is a Knight of Alexandria a leader of the female squad soldiers known as Mermaid Heel. Yukino Argia is the princess of Alexandria. Today is Yukino 16th birthday that is very important for the kingdom and a really huge theme. Noble and rich people all the around the world is coming to celebrate her birthday. What will happen? Main pairing: Rogura and Stinyu. Other pairings
1. Prologue

_**This story is similar to the story line of Final Fantasy IX but there is a lot of twist to it. To be honest I thought about this idea while doing chapter 11 of The White Ribbon And The Shadow Dragon but for NaLu since Zidane the Thief and princess Garnet fit perfectly with Natsu and Lucy, than again too many stories about them. Then I was like why not make another Kagura and Rogue fanfic. Your probably thinking, "why pick Final Fantasy IX? And not VII, X-2 or XIII-3 ?" Out of the games, in my opinion Final Fantasy IX is one of the classics yet romances games at all times plus it fits Fairy Tail perfectly. I'm still working on chapter 12: Ryuzetsu Land from The White Ribbon And The Shadow Dragon.**_

 _ **Mainly Rogura and Stinyu**_

* * *

"Mermaid Heel squad stand tall! " Kagura order.

Kagura wears a gold and white sleeveless duster with a red M embroidered on the back, over a pair of black leggings tucked within a pair of armored boots, armored gloves and additional armor on her right arm. A large belt is secured around her waist at an angle, holding her sword, Archenemy.

Lyon smirk as he watch Mermaid Heel halt like Kagura told them to as he glance at his squad. "Lamia Scale squad stand tall as will! " He shouted.

Lyon have bluish silver spikey hair, a couple of strands jut upwards on the back of his head but some cover the upper left of his face. His eyes are black. He wears a somewhat a merival times shirt that have bright blue with yellow strips, the sleeves are cuffs in dark blue with black pants on them and boots.

"Dismiss! " Both Kagura and Lyon said in unison.

Their soldiers halt before leaving, Lyon turn to face Kagura when she walking away. "Tomorrow is princess Yukino sixteenth birthday. " Lyon inform.

Kagura froze from her steps. Her hazel eyes shift to Lyon, glaring at him. "I'm fully aware that her Highness birthday is tomorrow. What about it? " She question.

Lyon chuckle at Kagura question that made Kagura glare daggers at him. Lyon calm himself from laughing. "You know what's your favorite story? It's the same favorite story of princess Yukino. "

She blink cup of times at Lyon question. " It's 'I want to be your Canary'. " Kagura answer.

"Aren't you going participate? " Kagura rise her eyebrows, trying to understand what Lyon is getting on about. "I meant since its going be your day off, aren't you going go see the play? "

"No... I don't have time for that. " With that said, Kagura walk away.

Lyon sigh out loud at Kagura answer as he push his hair out of his face.

* * *

In the chamber, the princess known as Yukino is in her room, going through her stuff. Yukino have dark brown eyes with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. Her hair is up to her shoulders. Yukino wears a white nightgown with small blue ribbons on her sleeves. She pull out the clothing and put it on top of her bed. She put both of her hands on her hips while smiling. "There. I got what I need for tomorrow night. "

There was a knock on the door that made Yukino panic that she hide the clothing underneath the bed, worst when she heard the voice of that person. "Princess I'm coming in. " A female voice said.

The women came in. She have long straight scarlet hair that is in a high ponytail that is tie in a black ribbon with dark brown eyes. She wears a red and white sleeveless duster with a rose embroidered on the back, over a pair of reddish-brown leggings tucked within a pair of armored boots, armored gloves and additional armor on her right arm. A large belt is secured around her waist at an angle, holding her sword. "Commander Scarlet, nice to see you! " She greeted.

She laugh at Yukino. "Your Highness, there is no need to be formal with me. Just call me Erza. "

Yukino averted her eyes away from Erza. "Yes, ma'am. "

Erza went to Yukino closet scanning through her clothes. "Had you pick anything to wear tomorrow for your sweet sixteenth birthday? It's very important to dress elegant especially when nobles family are coming for your birthday. "

Yukino shake her head. "I haven't... I couldn't decided which fit best. "

Erza pull out a beautiful white dress that Yukino herself knows that she shouldn't wear at least only she herself thinks. She doesn't know why though, she just have a feeling. "I can't wear that... It doesn't suit me well. "

"To me it does your Highness. I believe your mother would love to see you wearing this lovely dress. " Erza said, trying to convince Yukino to wear the dress.

"When you put it like that... Then I'll wear it. "

Erza smile putting her dress on top of Yukino bed. "Well goodnight princess. " With that said, Erza bow and left.

Yukino lay down on her bed. She sigh in relief while holding on her pendant tightly that is a crystal rock, with a string on it to be as a necklace. "That was close. If she would've come in without knocking and not saying anything before coming in, I surely would've been caught by commander Scarlet. " Yukino giggle but slowly made a sad smile staring at her pendant. "I will find you... " Yukino whisper.

* * *

"How come I'm not going gramps?! " A pink haired young man shouted, pointing at a tall chair that is facing its back towards him.

He have black eyes, spikey pink hair. He wears a white scarf and his shoulder have a red mark of Fairy Tail on his right shoulder that isn't cover like his left arm that is cover by a sleeve. He wears a dark blue shirt that have white mark of Fairy Tail on his left side on his chest. His pants are grey that have a waist guard that have one large purple cloth that a brown belt held it in place. Wearing dark blue sandals.

The man on his chair facing away everyone spoke. "For the last time Natsu gwok, you can not go! "

Natsu pointed at a man of with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.

He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it. Below it, he seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

Then pointed at a man with spiky blonde hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller frontal tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He have dark blue eyes and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left eye adorned with an earring which, in itself attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is in a crystallized shape. A white mark of his guild is located on his left shoulder.

He dons on a blue vast with golden outer edges and inner edges cover by prominent trimming of grey fur that is similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top which is leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves that reach up to his mid-bicep, with the upper body edges adorn in grey bands hanging down in a few centimeter. He wears loose, cream colored pants that is similar to his top, that held up suspenders, which are attached to his pants' loops by square shaped rings that is gold. Over them, he wears dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to his upper edge of his pants. His boots his a rectangle protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of fangs.

"How come they get to go and have all the fun, huh?! " Natsu question.

"This isn't a game Natsu, gwok! "

Natsu frown, crossing his arms against his chest and looking away from the chair. "Fineee, I understand sending Rogue but Sting and the others, what a very bad choice. "

"What was that Natsu?! " The blonde haired young man name Sting.

"You heard me blondie. "

Sting vain pop up in his forehead. "You ask for it Natsu. "

Before Sting can even walk towards Natsu, Sting was drag back by the black haired young man name Rogue. He is holding Sting back by gripping on his vast. Rogue glance up while staring at the back of the chair. "My apologies for my partner disgrace manner, king Makarov. We'll be in our way to our location of Alexandra of Queen Brahne. " With that said, Rogue drag Sting away.

"Thank you Rogue, gwok. " Makarov thanked.

"Wait! I'm not don-" Before they could hear Sting sentence, Rogue and him are already out.

...

Both Rogue and Sting walking through the hallways together. "So how we going to go to Alexandria if it's in the north of our continent? " Sting ask.

"As I recall in my memory there is three ways to get there, perhaps four. " A male voice answer for Rogue.

Rogue and Sting turn around to see a man with long straight blond hair that reach down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, that reach down to his sshoulders. His eyes are black and most of his upper face, aside his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges. His outfit is a very long crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down his knees and a few inches above his waist on the front, that leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, which the corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending the decorated by intricate motifs.

Next to him are two man, one with long, spikey, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall either side of his face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead. His eyes are white. His shoulders are adorned by dark large tattoos, that each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. His face adorned dark strips reminiscent of warpaint, also four vertical black lines covering his chin. Orga wears nothing but pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain band. Dark armbands with light edges circling his forearms, each bearing a small pair furry balls on it's outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated mortifs on the upper part. Encircling his neck are three golden-colored plain ornamental rings.

And the other man haves medium length spiky hair and is easily distinguished from the other members of his guild by the mask he wears, which obscures the lower half of his face. His dress sense is similar to a ninja and he has Roman numerals tattooed on his fingers, ordered starting from I on his right little finger and X ending on his left little finger.

"Rufus, Orga and Dobengal... " Rogue greeted.

"Would you like to inform us, Rufus? " Sting said sarcastically.

Rogue sigh to himself in frustration. "More like inform you not me. "

"We can travel by boat, walking, airship and chocobo. "

"You do know we are traveling by our theater airship? " Dobengal question.

Sting scratch the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Yeah I know. I just thought going by walking would be easier or riding a Chocobo but then again, our theater airship is faster and have our supplies. "

"I'm guessing Frosch and Lector isn't coming with us, huh? " Orga ask.

Rogue nodded. "It's too dangerous to bring them. It's Alexandria we are dealing with here. "

"Let's go and get started, shall we! " Sting shouted in a excitement, throwing his fist up in the air. "Alexandra here we come! "

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like the first chapter. I know Makarov sound a bit weird saying 'gwok' but later on the chapters It'll explain why.**_


	2. The Preparation

The sunlight hit Kagura face through the fancy glass of the window. She got up, pushing her bangs out of her face. Her cold, heartless hazel eyes gaze at the window in front of her from the distance, revealing birds singing while flying around in a early morning. "So today the day... Her Highness 16th birthday is today... " Kagura whisper.

* * *

"The fresh air is truly stunning that I could not forget in my memories. " Rufus complement gazing at the bright blue sky with a few white clouds in it as he glance up from the airship. The wind blew by him, letting his blonde hair dance with the wind.

Orga and Dobengal frown at Rufus words. "Are sure your using a correct term? " Dobengal question Rufus.

Rufus glance back at both Dobengal and Orga with his hands behind his back. "I'm certainly am. Am I not describing it well enough? "

"All I smell in the air is pure vomiting. " Orga pointed at two figures in front of them both.

Rufus follow his gaze and sigh to himself in frustration, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes from seeing it. "How could I forgotten that these two have motion sickness? " He wonder.

Sting and Rogue hold on to the rally of the airship, their head looking down from the sky, making them sick even more. "How... Much more... Till we get there? " Rogue ask sickly.

"Five more hours. " Dobengal answer simply not faze how many hours there are left.

"What?! " Sting shouted, his face turn even more pale green.

"Sucks being a Dragon Slayer. " Orga mock.

"Shut it! Wait til... This is over. Then I... Can kick your ass! " Sting threaten.

* * *

A women with long white hair that curls slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and and reaching down down to her chest. Her bangs that cover her forehead is tied up into a upward ponytail. Her eyes is blue. She wears a black dark blueish shirt that is strapless with white trimmings around on the upper and bottom part of her shirt. She have sleeves that is connect to her shirt but only show her bare shoulders. A gray slash warp around her waist. A matching long skirt with her shirt, that have a slit on the right, revealing her thigh and leg. She also wears black boots and a black ribbon warp around her neck.

She waited at the alley with her arms cross against her chest while glancing up at the morning sky. "Hey Mirajane. "

Mirajane glance at a young women, she has brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair that is tied in bun. She wears a pink Victorian dress that have sleeves but leave her shoulders bare with beautiful white designs of patterns on her dress with pink heels. She smile gently at Mirajane.

"Hello Lucy. " Mirajane greeted back at Lucy. "Today is princess Yukino 16th birthday. " She said with a excited tone.

"It is. A theater airship from the kingdom of Lindblum is coming here in Alexandria. "

Both begin to walk through the crowd of people of the town. "I can't wait. I gotta do the decorations for princess Yukino birthday and get the report. "

"Then I see you later then, at the Theater Ave? " Lucy ask.

Mirajane nodded while walking away.

* * *

Erza walking at the hallways and walk pass Kagura. She stop her steps to turn to look back at Kagura who is walking away. "Good morning, Kagura. " Erza greeted.

Kagura stop in her steps hearing her name. She glance back at Erza with a emotionless and uncaring expression on her face. "Do I need to remind you it's commander Mikazuchi, commander Scarlet? " Kagura question.

"Come now, there is no need to be so formal. After all, we are equals aren't we? So there is no need to be so formal with each other. " Erza said with a smile.

"Don't make me laugh. You think we are equal because we are in the same rank, that is all. I consider that as insult. "

"I'm not insulting you. All I want is to be in good terms with you. " Erza try to explain what she meant.

Kagura glare at Erza before looking away. "I have no time standing here all day to chitchat with you. After all, you have a duty to intend to, so don't screw up. Today is her Highness 16th birthday that could perhaps mean trouble. "

"Perhaps... " With that said, both walk away, heading to the opposite direction.

Erza walk upstairs then to the hallways where the royal family rooms are at. Once she found a particular door she was looking for, she knock gently. "Your Highness, it's me, Erza. "

"You may come in. " A very sleepy tone gave her permission to enter.

Erza enter the room and close the door behind her. She couldn't help but smile seeing her Highness in bed sleeping. "Your Highness, time to wake up. Today is the day. "

Yukino rise her head up a little from her pillow and her dark brown eyes narrow a little from sleepiness before laying back down to cover her face in her blankets, not wanting to be disturbed. "Five more minutes... " She muttered sleepily.

 **'Ah, teens these days still act like children. '** She chuckle to herself. Erza walk towards Yukino sleeping form and yank Yukino blanket away from her. Yukino shiver feeling cold air on her, that she open her dark brown eyes and glance up at Erza. "Sorry your Highness but today is the day when you finally turn sixteen! " She announced with a big smile on her face.

Yukino got up and sigh with a small smile gracing her face. "So today is the day. "

* * *

Lyon walk towards his squad with his arms behind his back. Once Lamia Scale notice their leader, they stop what they were doing, and saluted. "Sir! " They say in unison.

"Today is the day men, that her Highness Yukino Agria 16th birthday is today. Rich nobles from all over the world is coming to celebrate her birthday. Our job is to make sure no intruders come near and harm her Highness at all til this event is indeed over. " Lyon inform his squad. "Any questions? "

A young man have brushy eyebrows that is pointing downwards at it's outer edge and black eyes. His bright blue hair is gather to the back of his head, tying it into a braid. He wears a Alexandria men uniform that is a all armor that cover his whole body expect his face. A dark brown belt with a sword hanging on his left waist. "Judging what your saying commander Vastia, is the Mermaid Heel squad is not participating in guarding duty today? " He question.

"Mermaid Heel is in a advance squad, of course not. They have to be guarding Queen Brahne and the princess, Yuka. I guess that's love. " A women who have long pink wavy hair in a high ponytail with bangs and have dark blue eyes, answer for Yuka. She wears the Alexandria female uniform that looks like a one piece swimsuit in light blue with a silver armor vast. Armored boots that is up above her knees, and armored gloves that is extended up to the end of her elbows. A small light brown belt is secured around her waist at an angle, holding a dagger.

Yuka frown and Lyon laugh at Sherry answer, bringing all attention towards himself. "Sherry your not exactly correct. It's true that Mermaid Heel is a advance squad but they are not guarding Queen Brahne and princess Yukino today. "

Everybody eyes widen wide hearing the news expect Lyon who is solemn now. "Wait, then who is going guard the queen and the princess? " A bald man, with a pair of oval-shaped black marks underneath his eyes. He have a long thin dark beard that reaches up to his upper chest in a wavy mortif. He also have a mustache that split into two parts, each placed diagonally below his nose. He wears the Alexandria men uniform. He question Lyon with a concern expression on his face. "Surely your guarding both the queen and the princess but there have to be two Knights. "

Lyon cross his arms against his chest. "Jura, I am still guarding princess Yukino but commander Scarlet is taking commander Mikazuchi duty of guarding the queen. As for commander Mikazuchi, she have a day off." He inform them.

"Hey that's good, commander Scarlet is taking commander Mikazuchi place. " A man have a dog features, that has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and his lower face is color differently from the rest of his body that his lower face looks like a canine muzzle. He have shoulder length brown hair, and black eyes. He wears the Alexandria men uniform, expect like how most Alexandria men soldiers wear them, his chest is bare, revealing a tattoo on his right bicep and wears a chain necklace of actual white sock.

"It is. " Lyon agree. "One last thing, don't tell anyone that Mermaid Heel squad and commander Mikazuchi is not here. "

"Yes sir! " Everyone shouted in understanding expect... One person who is gazing around, watching butterflies flying around.

"Toby. "

Toby briskly look at Lyon and saluted. "Yes sir! "

"Did you heard what I just said? "

"That we gotta guard the sock! " Toby answer with pride.

"No. "

"We must not tell anyone that sock is not here! "

Everybody sweat drop and frown at Toby expect Lyon who eyebrows is twitching in disbelief. "Unbelievable... " Lyon sigh to himself in frustration while slamming his hand on his face in ashame and disappointed. **'Come down Lyon, you got this. This is why your a commander of Lamia Scale. If you didn't got this, you would've just been a Alexandria soldier taking orders from both commander Mikazuchi and Scarlet. '** Lyon calm himself down. He remove his hand from his face and took a deep breath before he speak. "No Toby. I said you must not, let me repeat that again. Must not tell anyone that Mermaid Heel Squad and commander Mikazuchi is not here. " He repeated again. "Am I clear, Toby? "

"Yes sir! "

"What did I just said? "

"Do not tell anyone about Mermaid Heel squad and commander Mikazuchi is not here! " Toby answer.

Lyon sigh in relief, putting his hands behind his back. "Dismiss! " He order. Everyone left like they were told to.

* * *

"All done. " Mirajane stretch up her arms. She scan around the huge ballroom and the diner room, making sure every single decorations went where there suppose to be. The theme color for princess Yukino sweet sixteen birthday is white and with a few plant like patterns in green. Putting blue roses in a glass of water to be in center of each table. Mirajane put both her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile on her face. ' **Now all I have left is to count how many elite guards are going be here. '**

Mirajane scan through the area til she spotted someone that she knows very well that'll help her, knowing it's not a risk to ask this person. Mirajane quickly run towards the person with a smile. "Hello Toby! " She greeted.

Toby turn around to see Mirajane. "Hi Mirajane, what's up? " He greeted back at her.

"I was wondering if you can help me name at least the names of the advance soldiers that are going be here today? " She ask pulling a notebook and pen to write out the names.

Toby grab his chin in a thinking position. "I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Please. " Mirajane pleaded, doing puppy eyes on Toby.

Toby begin to think even more. "Did commander Vastia told me not too? Or did he not mention it? "

'Toby ' Flashback

 _"Toby. "_

 _Toby briskly look at Lyon and saluted. "Yes sir! "_

 _"Did you heard what I just said? "_

 _"Guard the queen and the princess! "_

 _"No. "_

 _"Do not tell anyone about Mermaid Heel squad and commander Mikazuchi is not here! " Toby answer._

 _Everybody sweat drop and frown at Toby expect Lyon who eyebrows is twitching in disbelief. "Unbelievable... " Lyon sigh to himself in frustration while slamming his hand on his face in ashame and disappointed. 'Come down Lyon, you got this. This is why your a commander of Lamia Scale. If you didn't got this, you would've just been a Alexandria soldier taking orders from both commander Mikazuchi and Scarlet. ' Lyon calm himself down. He remove his hand from his face and took a deep breath before he speak. "No Toby. I said you must not, let me repeat that again. Must not tell anyone that sock is not here. " He repeated again. "Am I clear, Toby? "_

 _"Yes sir! "_

 _"What did I just said? "_

 _"Do not tell anyone about sock not being here! " Toby answer._

 _Lyon sigh in relief, putting his hands behind his back. He smile at Toby, giving him thumbs up. Toby eyes water in happiness, giving him thumbs up back. "We must protect sock at all cost! " They both said in a unison._

 _Behind them is Sherry, Jura and Yuka holding up huge flag that have a picture of a white sock. "All hail sock! " They say in a unison._

End of 'Toby' Flashback

Toby remove his hand from underneath his chin and smile cheerfully. "Nah, commander Vastia did not mention it, he mention something else. "

Hearing this brought Mirajane hopes up. "So does this means you could tell me? "

Toby nodded. "Yeah. Now let's see... " He held out his fingers in front of him and begin to say the names while Mirajane listen carefully to every single word Toby said. "Commander Vastia, commander Scarlet, Sherry, Yuka, Jura and myself are going be here... But commander Mikazuchi and her squad not going be here today. "

Mirajane look up at Toby with curiosity of the reason why Mermaid Heel is not going be here today. "Why is that? "

"Something about a day off today... "

Mirajane close her notebook and put it in her bag and smile at Toby. "Thanks so much, well I gotta go. "

"Kay. " Toby wave bye at Mirajane who is walking away.

* * *

Rogue and Sting went inside the airship, troubling keeping their balance due to their motion sickness. "I hate traveling... by airship. " Rogue muttered.

"Now, you know... Why I said riding... A Chocobo... Or walking is a lot easier. Despite taking... A long time to get here... But no, you don't want... To listen. " Sting said giving Rogue 'I told you so. ' tone in his voice.

"It's only a hour left to get there." Dobengal inform them.

"Great... " They say in unison in a disappointed and sick tone.

"Come now, you guys just gotta bare it for cup of minutes. " Rufus try to bring them hope.

Sting glare at Rufus while his face turning pale green. "Cup of minutes my ass. It's a hour left! "

Orga scan around the area. "Where is that pig guy? " He question.

"Oh you mean B-" Rufus couldn't finish his sentence when the door slam against the wall to reveal someone wearing a blue dragon mask. It roar before jumping forward to stand in front of them.

Rufus, Orga and Dobengal got in their battle position but as for Rogue and Sting... They are struggling to stand up straight to get in their battle stance. Rogue and Sting run towards the intruder and was about to attack til Sting trip on a guitar that was on the floor and fall on top of it. Since Sting was ahead of Rogue, Rogue didn't react too quickly that he trip on Sting, falling on top of him. Both of them groan in pain. The intruder scratch the back of it's head, a sweat drop appear on it's head.

"A curse of being a dragon slayer... " Rogue mumble.

"I hate airships... This include that damn guitar..." Sting mumble. "A little help... "

Rufus and the others sigh in frustration before walking towards Rogue and Sting helping them get up.

...

"Ugh... " Rogue and Sting groan in pain. They both lay their head on top of the metal table.

A man open the door, glance at the two dragon slayers, laying there. His skin is grey, and he has a purple beard and mustache, the body hair on his arms and legs is also purple. He has pig-like features, with a large nose and long furry ears. He wears aviator goggles; an orange waistcoat held closed with rope over a white collared shirt with sleeves to his elbows, brown wristbands, green shorts, brown belt, and white and brown boots.

"Hey Baku. " Rufus, Orga and Dobengal greeted.

Baku stare at the two dragon slayers. "What's the matter with these two? " He question.

"Motion sickness. " Rufus, Orga and Dobengal said in unison.

"Oh that's right, I had forgotten all about that. "

Sting glare at Baku. "You know us since we were little! "

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the plan. " Baku walk towards the metal table and sat down. He place a model of Alexandria on top of the table. He put a doll that looks like Yukino and the other is Brahne that is seated next to the model of Alexandria. "Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, my men and I will be distracting Queen Brahne and the knights by performing 'I Want To Be Your Canary', while Sting and Rogue is inside the castle putting sleeping weed in her Highness tea. Once the sleeping weed kicks in, Sting and Rogue must bring her Highness back here without being caught by the knights. When I mean the Highness I mean your going to kidnap the babe-licious beauty in all Alexanderia, princess Yukino not queen Brahne! Understand? "

Everyone nodded in understanding. "In my memory, the only risky part is facing one of the commanders." Rufus added, thinking of the solution.

Orga sigh in frustration, crossing his arms against his chest. "Damn... Now when you mention that, each commander have one scary title in Alexandria. "

Dobengal frown and put his hand on Orga shoulder. "Sorry to break this to you but the ones we gotta worry about facing is the female commanders than the male commanders. "

Rogue sat up straight, using all his energy to do so. "What if we disguise ourselves within their ranks? " Rogue question.

Baku nodded in agreement. "It's true but don't face neither one of them at all. Even if you disguise yourselves, one of the commanders would surely think you two are suspicious by whatever action you take. So don't be seen by them at all and be careful what action you take within the castle. "

"Right! "

* * *

Lucy lean against the wall at the Theater Ave, waiting patiently for Mirajane. "Hey, sorry I was late. " Mirajane apologize to Lucy.

Lucy smile and shake her head. "There is no need to be sorry, Mirajane. We still have time. Do you have it? " Lucy ask. Mirajane nodded, and hand over the notebook to Lucy who open it, scanning through the contents and reading it careful. "It's odd that commander Mikazuchi and Mermaid Heel isn't going be here today because they have a day off. "

"It is. " Mirajane agree. "Isn't it good though. I mean it makes it easier for us to retrieve princess Yukino. We should be thankful." Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"True... " Lucy close the notebook and nodded. "Right, we should be thankful. I'll report to Sabertooth and Baku once they landed. They should be here in a few minutes. " Lucy was about to walk away but stop in her steps. "Mirajane... " Lucy said with a expression that show full of concern for her.

Mirajane blink cup of times at Lucy, curious why she sound so worry. "Yes? "

"Aren't you scare? I mean you worked with Alexandria before working with Lindblum... You will be categories as wanted for betraying your own country... "

Mirajane embrace Lucy with a smile that caught Lucy off guard. "Maybe so but it's for the good of Alexandria. " Mirajane let go of Lucy. "Now go. You need to deliver the reports to Sabertooth and Baku. I'll see you soon in Lindblum. "

Lucy smile. "Right! "

* * *

Kagura gazing at the sunset on the rooftops of the buildings in the town of Alexandria with Archenemy by her side. Her hazel eyes harden, seeing the theater airship landing. The chilly winds blew pass Kagura, letting her black purplish long hair dance with the wind. "So the theater airship from Lindblum is here... "

She got up and jump off the rooftops, landing on the ground at ease. Kagura begin to walk to the exit of Alexandria. **'There is no point for me to stay here in Alexandria if it's my day off... Perhaps I'll stop by later on today, to check on how everyone doing. Yeah why not?'** Kagura stop in her steps and turn her head to look back at the theater airship. ' **And maybe I'll watch the play they are performing for princess Yukino later on. I wonder how well they can perform, especially if it's my favorite story 'I Want To Be Your Canary'... I should be on my way then. '** Kagura continue on her way out of Alexandria. **'I still felt unease about not guarding Queen Brahne...'**

 **'When two special guest are coming. '**

* * *

Yukino is sitting down on the chair facing at the window. The sky is now orange mix with yellow and pink. Birds still singing while flying around. Yukino dark brown eyes sadden watching the birds gather up to sing and fly together.

Flashback

 _"Big sister would you play with me? " A little girl ask, looking up at the girl who's back is facing her._

 _"Not right now Yukino... " Her sister answer with a cold tone in her voice._

 _Yukino flinch at her big sister words and became worry about her sister. "Next time then-"_

 _"There's not going be a next time! " She shouted at Yukino before storming off._

 _Yukino ran after her, and grab her wrist, stopping her from leaving. "Where are you going, Sorano? " Yukino ask with tears forming in her eyes._

 _"... I'm leaving Alexandria for good, Yuki. " She answer with a hurt tone. Yukino let go of Sorano letting her leave. She couldn't help but cry, letting her tears fall. She couldn't stand up but fall on her knees, as she held up her hand to try to stop Sorano leaving form._

 _"Sorano... Please don't go. Don't leave me. "_

 ** _Please don't... Sorano._**

End of flashback

"Please don't go... " Yukino whisper to herself, looking away from the window.

"Wow... You look stunning as ever, your Highness. Your mother would truly be shock how beautiful you look in this elegant dress. " Erza complement Yukino, entering her room.

Yukino attire is a long white strapless gown decorated with green leaves from chest to waist. She wears a gold hair ornament with a blue rose, detached sleeves, a silver crown embedded with green jewels, and a green jeweled necklace. Yukino stand up to face Erza. "Thank you, commander-"

Erza held her up, motioning Yukino to stop speaking. Yukino blink cup of times at Erza action. "Now, now. How many times do I have to tell you to stop being formal with me and just call me Erza? " Erza question her with a upset expression on her face.

Yukino made a nervous laugh seeing Erza angry. "A lot since we were kids. "

"Exactly, I'm only three years older than you. Stop treating me like I'm your elder. I'm not like Lyon and Kagura that says it's insult calling them by their first name. " Erza said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, Erza. " Yukino thanked while giggling at Erza.

"Ready? " Erza said holding the door for Yukino. "Today is your big day. "

Yukino nodded. "I'm ready. " She answer with a smile, exiting out of her room and walking beside Erza.

Erza nodded back at Yukino. "Do me favor? Smile more often, your Highness. A young women must always smile because they say that when they smile more often they grew more beautifully. "

"I will, I promise. " Yukino vow. **'Today is the day... My sweet sixteen birthday and also... "**

 **' My last day in Alexandria. '**

* * *

 _ **I had try to make it somewhat funny by using Toby false flashback, forgetting what Lyon had order him not to do. Plus Rogue and Sting motion sickness. I added very few mysterious things in this chapter, especially about when Kagura felt unease about something. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2.**_


	3. Let The Performance Begin!

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

Sting and Rogue stretching their arms up high. "Thank goodness we landed. " Sting said cheerfully.

Rogue nodded in agreement. Rufus smirk at Sting and Rogue, glad that they are both back to their original self. "I'm glad you both are feeling better now. Now we can focus on the mission at hand. "

Before they can say anything there was a knock on the door. Dobengal got up to open the door. There stood Lucy Heartfilia with a notebook in her hand, with a smile on her face. "Am I late? " Lucy ask. Dobengal shake his head. He step back, letting Lucy to come in while she hand him the notebook, who accepted it gracefully. "These are the reports that Mirajane had made. It should tell you which knight are going be here tonight. "

Sting hug Lucy happily for helping them out. "Thanks Lucy, your the best! "

Lucy push Sting off her. "Are you sure your not related to Natsu? " Lucy question with a tired tone in her voice.

"I wonder the something. " Rogue wonder as well.

Sting glare at them both. "Very funny. I'm positive that Natsu and I are not related because that'll make Zeref my older brother then. "

Orga pat Sting on the back, making Sting to jump a little. "Yeah your right, Zeref doesn't need to deal with another pain in a ass. One is already enough for him. "

Dobengal scan through the notes. "This doesn't make sense at all. " Everyone look at Dobengal and gather up around him, curious what does it said in the notebook. "Commander Mikazuchi and the Mermaid Heel squad won't be here tonight ceremony for Alexandria Princess, Yukino Agria sweet sixteen birthday because they supposedly have a day off today! " Dobengal read it out loud.

"So the rumors are true. "

Everyone whirl around and see Baku who just enter the meeting room. "Boss! " They greeted him.

Rogue glance down at the wooden floor, thinking. "Is that even a good thing? " Rogue question.

Lucy smirk at them for not realizing the good news. "It is actually. All you have to do is worry about two commander knights, no longer three for now. I heard commander Vastia is too confident and lose his cool easily. Commander Scarlet can be distracted easily by seeing... " Lucy pause when she begin to giggle, making the guys curious.

"I'm curious what makes commander Scarlet distracted. " Sting said with a big smirk on his face.

Once Lucy stop giggling, she decided to tell them. "Strawberry cake. " She inform them. "It should be a lot easier to enter the kingdom, especially when both commanders are guarding the Queen and the Princess. "

Everyone frown except Baku, not believing Lucy at all. "You got to be kidding me?! " They all shouted in unison.

"It's true! " Lucy argued.

Baku cross his arms against his chest. "We should thank the lords that commander Mikazuchi isn't going be here. Rufus." Rufus look at Baku, waiting for him to give the order. "Hand them their scripts for who they are performing as for tonight's performance. " He order Rufus. Rufus did what he was told, handing everyone their scrips. "Sting as Zidane and Rogue as Blank. The two characters you are performing won't be in the play that much, so that'll give you two some time to retrieve the Princess. Though beware you won't have all day, so you better not mess around in the castle. Your part in the play comes in the ending not just the beginning. Don't you dare forget that."

Sting smirk with confidence. "You got it, Boss! We won't fail you."

Rogue nodded in a agreement, he cross his arms against his chest. "We'll make sure to retrieve the Princess safe without no harm to her."

Baku then look at Rufus, Dobengal, Orga and Lucy. "Rufus as Marcus, Dobengal as Cid, Orga as a soldier, Lucy as Princess Cornelia and I as King Leo. Now that everyone know who they are playing as, get to work! " He shouted at them at the end of his sentence.

Everyone nodded, preparing before the play starts.

* * *

Erza leading Princess Yukino to the balcony doors. There stood Lyon with a smile on his face, he bowed to the Princess with respect. "Hello Princess Yukino. " He greeted her before standing up straight.

Yukino made a small smile. "Hi commander Vastia. " She greeted back at Lyon.

Erza smile but soon faded when she begin to give orders to the knights around them, then she look at Lyon with a serious face. "As for you commander Vastia, your job today is to help me guard both her Majesty and her Highness. Unless her Majesty says otherwise. Understand? "

Lyon roll his eyes at Erza, he already know what's his job is but he wouldn't tell that to Erza to face her wrath. "Yeah, I understand completely. " He answer.

His answer made Erza smile and nodded in approval of his answer. "Now then, let's carry on! We don't want the Princess to miss her favorite play, do we? " All Lyon could do is frown at Erza that's making Yukino giggle a little. "The balcony is right through these doors! "

Both Lyon and Erza open the two doors for Yukino to enter. Once Yukino is at the balcony, she walk to the small throne that is next to a bigger throne yet looks more like a couch. The one sitting on the couch is Yukino mother the Queen.

Queen Brahne is a large woman with pale blue skin, large lips, and a bulbous, purple nose. Brahne wears a fair amount of makeup, including blush and lipstick, and her face is covered in freckles. Her eyes are blacked out under a large domed golden helmet from which two blonde, bristly ponytails protrude from either side. She dresses extravagantly, wearing a long red coat with a feathered trim, a striped blouse, a long skirt with a golden sash, and a lot of jewelry. She carries a fan, fanning herself constantly.

Her mother glance at Yukino with a big smile on her face. "You look beautiful my daughter. " She complement Yukino.

"So do you mother. " Yukino complement back at her mother quietly.

"Sit down. " Yukino mother order her.

Yukino briskly did like she was told. She look ahead and see a theater airship there in front of them and the audience below them. The theater airship isn't that far away and not too close. Lyon stood at the back in the left corner, at Queen Brahne side and Erza stood at the back in the right corner, at Yukino side.

Yukino smile faded that looks so sad. No one didn't notice but only Lyon did. He show a concern look seeing Yukino like that. Once the music begin to play, fireworks in the sky appear beautifully, the theater airship open up turning to a actual stage of the theater. Lyon smile and look at Yukino from the distance, he gap seeing her not smiling at all but just sad. **'Maybe she'll smile once her favorite play starts. '** Lyon thought.

* * *

Baku wearing a white wig and robes that looks like it have a London flag on it, bowed down to the audience. "Lady's and gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, heards of this, crosses swords with the King. And now, your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, your Highness, Princess Yukino... Noble lady's and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Sabertooth proudly presents 'I Want To Be Your Canary'. " Baku bowed one last time before stepping out of the stage.

From left to right is Dobengal, Sting, and Rogue on their knees. Rogue got up and pull up his sword. "Bereft for father! Bereft for mother! " He shouted. "Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love! "

Dobengal got up with his hands behind his back. "Fortunate hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live? "

Sting got up and held his fist in front of himself before he clinched his fist tightly. "For the sake of our friend... Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo! "

"Aye! " Both Rogue and Dobengal agree with Sting.

Sting, Rogue and Dobengal run to the center of the stage, where Baku, Orga and one of Baku men on one side while at the other side was just Rufus by himself. Sting leading his team to where Rufus is at. Rogue held his sword in front of him, in a fighting stance. "We shall back thee, Kinsman! " Rogue let Rufus know that they are going to help him.

Rufus glance back at Rogue and the others before shifting his eyes back towards Baku and the others in front of him. "Pray, Shealth thy swords! This villain is mine alone! " Rufus order Rogue and the others.

"Nay, Kinsman! " Dobengal rejected Rufus order. "For I, too, lost a brother to this fiend! " He try to reason Rufus to convince him to let them help fight.

Baku rise both of his hands up in the air victorious. "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! " He order, pulling out his sword. Baku men brought out his sword and Orga held his fist in front of him. "Thou darest bare thy sword before the King?! All who stand in my way will be crush'd! "

"Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain! " Sting shouted at Baku with determination in his tone.

Rogue, Dobengal and Sting step in front of Rufus. As for Orga and Baku men stand next to Baku. Rogue and Sting run straight for Baku, attempting to attack him the same time til Orga got in front of them. Orga held his hands in front of him, a beam of black lightning gathering up in his hand and shoot, heading straight for Sting and Rogue. Both Rogue and Sting stop running, planning to dodge the attack but Dobengal jump in. He teleported up above them, throwing his fist up in the air, and shoot a rainbow beam.

The rainbow beam collided with the black lightning beam, creating a smoke screen. Now when Orga distracted by Dobengal now, both Rogue and Sting run straight towards Orga using the smoke screen as advantage for them. It was already too late for Orga. Rogue and Sting came out of the smoke screen and punch Orga at the same time with a perfectly amount of force and energy. Their punch manage to push Orga out of the way, for them to now head straight for Baku. Rogue punch Baku men when he try to attack him while Sting was about to kick Baku who is using his sword as a shield, but Sting jump back with a big smirk on his face when he spotted cup of small sparks, floating up in the night sky. Baku rise his eyebrows, confuse of Sting action.

Sting pointed at the sky above him, making Baku look up. Baku eyes widen wide, shock to see bright yellow whitish orbs in the sky that looks like stars. Rufus pull his hat upward, before he motion his hand for the orbs to strike in all sides of Baku. So even if Baku use his sword as a shield and dodge, he'll still get hit. All orbs hit Baku, striking him pretty badly that made him fall to his knees yet he still got up, enduring the pain.

Baku stumble walking as he try to escape by going upstairs of his kingdom. "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus! " Baku said, retreating.

"Come back! " Sting demanded, running after him til... Rogue run towards the stairs and stop, blocking Sting path. He held his sword in front of him, making Sting pull out his sword. "Out of the way, Blank! " Sting swing his sword but Rogue jump back to avoid the hit.

"Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms! " Rogue inform Sting, trying to convince Sting to let the marriage continue that could bring peace easily.

"Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world! " Sting disagree with Rogue.

Rogue ran away and Sting went after him. Right when Sting swing his sword to attack Rogue, Rogue whirl around fast, swinging his sword that clash with Sting. Rogue smirk, pushing Sting sword out of the way to stab Sting from his ribs but Sting rise his sword before slashing downward, costing the tip of Rogue sword to stick to the ground. Before Rogue can rise his sword upward to slash Sting on his chest but couldn't when Sting put his foot on top of the tip of his sword, stopping Rogue to rise his sword up to stay on the ground.

Sting rise his foot to kick Rogue on his side which was grab by Rogue. Sting eyes widen wide when Rogue caught his foot with his bare hands. Out of no where, Rogue trip Sting who was standing with one leg, making it easier for him to trip him. Sting hit the ground flat on his back, he grunted in pain. Sting reach for his sword but stop when Rogue pointed the tip of his sword at Sting neck. This action made Sting to glare at Rogue for betraying him and the others.

Rogue just look at Sting with emotionless and serious expression that he usually had on. He retreat his sword to his side, making Sting blink cup of times in confusion. That's when Rogue jump off the castle, and landed at ease on the ground, in front of the castle gate. He glance back at Sting then took off running. Sting briskly got up and took his sword, to run after Rogue. Both pass Rufus and Dobengal, who watch them both leave the stage to where the rally is between the stage and the audience, giving the audience to get a closer view at the actors battle.

Rogue turn around with his sword in front of him in a fighting stance. "En garde! "

Sting held his sword in front of him in a fighting stance as well. "Expect no quarter from me! " **'Rogue and I are getting there. Once this battle is over, Rogue and I have to retreat from the stage to go inside Queen Brahne fortress by going through the locker room of the knights. Her Majesty and the knights won't even notice because that's when Rufus and the others continue the play without us. '**

 **'All we need to do is give Queen Brahne a good battle before we go in the castle, then she can be really interested to continue watching the play. '** Rogue thought.

Sting swing his sword but was block by Rogue once more, clashing swords again. Rogue notice Sting is too focus on pushing his sword towards his, giving a opening for Rogue, who planned to kick Sting on his side. This made Sting smirk before pushing Rogue sword to certain angle that won't cut or harm him before jumping away to dodge his kick that almost hit his side.

Holding his sword in front of himself, running straight for Rogue. Rogue begin to run towards Sting with his sword in hand. Rogue strike but miss when Sting dodge to the side, and jump forward to slash Rogue. Rogue red eyes widen wide, quick thinking, he briskly rise his sword to the side to block Sting attack that clash with his sword. The clashing of both their swords made it unbearable for Rogue, since Sting apply more force in his sword, especially when he jump Rogue by surprise.

Rogue trying to push his sword at a angle to bring Sting and his sword down. Once Rogue manage to do that, he punch Sting across the face, pushing Sting away from him. Rogue glance up and notice how Queen Brahne seem very fascinated about the fighting scene that she looks interested in the play. **'It's time. '** Rogue glance back at Sting. "We shall finish this later! " Rogue said before escaping from Sting, running towards the door that lead to the castle.

 **'That's Rogue signal. '** Sting said with a smirk on his face. "Come back here! " Sting shouted, running after Rogue, exiting out of the stage.

* * *

Yukino glance at her mother who is enjoying the show than she is, not sure she can disrupt her or not. "Um mother... Can I be excuse? I need to use a bathroom. "

Brahne sigh at her daughter disruption. "That's fine, commander- "

"Can I go by myself mother? I promise I'll come back. " She interrupted her mother who is glaring at her.

"That's fine, hurry up. " She gave Yukino permission.

Erza and Lyon open the doors for Yukino, giving them a small smile before exiting out of the balcony. Once they close the doors behind her, Yukino speed walk. She couldn't run due to her white dress being heavy and long that could make her trip or ran out of energy that she might need little on. She went to the hallways where the royal chambers are at. She went to her room, and walk to her closet, taking out clothing to change. Removing all the fancy jewelry and other adornments she had on except her crystal pendant.

She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. She took out another cloak that is plain white, putting up her hood to kept her face from being seen.

She look at herself in the mirror, wondering if she's making the right choice or not. **'I have to do this! '** She told herself.

* * *

Rogue and Sting storm in the locker room, but didn't notice there was two knights there. Both Sting and Rogue froze at there spot, they were calm but in the inside not so comfortable about the issue at hand. **'Crap! '** They both thought.

Standing there Toby and Yuka who look at them, giving them a questioning and suspicious look, will only Yuka is, since Toby seem to don't mind them being there. "Hey, aren't they the guys from that theater airship? " He ask Yuka.

"Yeah." He answer to Toby, not leaving his gaze from them. "You guys are not allow to be here. Turn around and leave at once! If not then we will arrest you for trespassing. " Yuka warn them. Sting chuckle, making Yuka flare in anger. "What's so funny? " Yuka question Sting, glaring at him.

"Sorry pal but we can't leave, at least not yet til we get what we need."

With that said, Yuka attack Sting and Rogue who dodge at ease. Toby use his claws to attack Sting, but Sting jump away, landing on top of the wooden table. Yuka scan around the locker room and notice that Rogue is no longer here. 'Where is the other intruder? ' When Yuka look down where Toby is at. His black eyes widen wide, shock. He never seen it before. "Toby watch out! " Yuka shouted.

Toby was about to go after Sting right when Yuka yell but it was already to late, he couldn't move. "Huh? " Toby blink cup times in confusion. He look down and see a shadow that doesn't belong to him.

"Let us pass. " Rogue order Toby and Yuka. Toby turn his head to see Rogue right behind him, his red eyes and solemn expression made Toby flinch.

Yuka was going attack Rogue but realize, he too couldn't move because of Rogue shadows. "When did it extended? " Yuka question.

"When you was scanning around trying to find me. " Yuka look up at Rogue who's back is facing him. " You was too busy distracted from the shadows heading straight towards your comrade that you didn't realize there were shadows heading for you too. "

Sting jump down with a big smile on his face. "Great job, Rogue! " He cheered.

"Quiet down, Sting. We don't need to get caught and arrested. If we do, we will fail our mission and the King, plus everyone else who is counting on us to succeed. " Rogue warn Sting, giving him a deadly look.

Sting scratch the back of his head, making a nervous laugh. "Yeah your right. Sorry about that. " He apologize to Rogue. Sting became serious now and walk towards Yuka. "Hand it over. " Sting demanded coldly. He held his hand in front of Yuka motioning him to hand something that he wants over to him.

Yuka blink cup of times in confusion. "Hand what over? " He question.

"How else are we going go inside the castle without getting caught? " Sting question Yuka sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Yuka. " In order to get in the castle without getting caught is by disgusing ourselves by dressing up how you guys dress up. Simple really. " Sting explain.

"I would not never betray Alexandria for scums like you! " Yuka shouted.

Sting glance at Rogue who nodded. The shadows release Yuka and Toby, making them fall to their knees, exhausted to stand up any longer. Toby and Yuka glance up to see Rogue shadows gathering up around him, giving him a dangerous aura around him, making them shiver in fear.

"Okay we're give you guys our clothes, just please don't hurt us! " Toby cry, tears forming in his eyes.

Rogue shadows around him had vanish, along with that dangerous aura around him. Sting smile at them like nothing happen. He held his hand in front of them again. "Thanks for your assistance. " He thanked Yuka and Toby.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

"This is too small! " Sting complain, throwing the helmet on the ground.

Rogue sigh. "Stop complaining, Sting. "

Sting cross his arms against his chest and frown at Rogue like a child would do. "That clothing looks like it fit you well, no fair. "

Rogue frown at Sting. "Stop acting like a child, just bare with it. At least yours is clean because this smells like pure dirty socks for no reason. Anyways we can't waste time complaining. "

"Yeah, Yeah. "

Sting and Rogue left leaving Yuka and Toby alone in the locker room without them wearing any clothing but boxers.

"Doesn't that shadow guy looks scary like commander Mikazuchi? " Toby ask, shivering.

"I don't see it. Sure that guy is scary but comparing him to commander Mikazuchi, she's more scarier than that guy. All I could say is that they are both lucky that she's not here right now because if she was... " Yuka look up at the ceiling. "They would be killed right when they took one step in this castle with no mercy."

...

Rogue and Sting scan around the hallways, seeing cup of knights and soldiers walking around. Sting whistle. "Aren't they in high security alert. "

"They had to, especially if commander Mikazuchi and Mermaid Heel not here. " Rogue explain to Sting while both walking upstairs. "You do remember the plan, right? " He question.

"Yeah, just pour some sleeping weed on the Princess tea that'll make her fall asleep. When that happens, we take the Princess and leave to meet up with the others. " He explain.

The doors burst open, slamming against the wall. Sting and Rogue panic and turn around fast. "Oh no!" They both shouted in unison.

Then they realize that it wasn't the knights, soldiers or commanders. It was a young women in a white cloak, her face is hidden from her hood of the cloak. Both Sting and Rogue sigh in relief. "What a relief. " Sting muttered. "I could've swear I almost had a heart attack. " He laugh a little making Rogue sweat drop at his friend.

"I'm sorry... If I startle you. " The hooded women apologize.

Sting and Rogue look at each then at the hooded women before walking up to her. "Not at all. " Sting lied, smiling at her gently.

Rogue frown and sweat drop at Sting. "You just said it did a few moments ago. "

"Can't you just take a joke Rogue? "

"I truly doubt that was a joke. " Rogue muttered, making the hooded young women giggle a little, bringing attention to herself.

Sting observe the women carefully, trying to see her face but she kept moving her face the opposite direction from him, not wanting him to see her face. Sting smirk. "Well, you may go Miss. " Sting gave her permission to go but he didn't move away. In fact, Sting is blocking her path. "Or should I said Princess Yukino Agria. "

Yukino bit her lip nervously before she muttered. "Please, forgive me... "

Sting and Rogue blink cup of times, confuse of what she want them to forgive her for. Out of no where, Yukino push both Sting and Rogue making both of them fall down. Yukino quickly ran downstairs. Rogue and Sting briskly got up and run downstairs to go after the Princess.

"So, how did you knew that was the Princess? " Rogue question Sting, curious how he knew.

Sting made a nervous laugh. "Well I didn't, I was just teasing. I was curious what she's going do or say. "

Rogue sweat drop at Sting but became solemn, looking what's ahead of them, running after Yukino. "I must admit, your teasing actually became handy. " He complement Sting.

"You bet they are! " Sting cheer.

"Only just this once that is. "

Sting frown at Rogue making him do one of his rarest small smiles.


	4. Lyon Search

**_Author Note:_ _Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't update this story for a long time. I had too much homework but I'll try to update as soon as I can._**

 ** _This chapter is shorter than the others_ _chapters but still long enough._ _Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy._**

* * *

Queen Brahne watch the play from the balcony, liking the performance they are doing. She frown, glancing at the seat that Yukino suppose to be sitting at. "Yukino isn't back yet. " She mumble to herself. "Commander Erza Scarlet! " Erza walk forward, standing next to the Queen Brahne on her right side. "Commander Lyon Vastia! " Lyon walk forward, standing next to Queen Brahne on her left side.

"Yes your Majesty! " Both Erza and Lyon answer in a unison. They bowed down to the Queen, and standing back up with both of their hands behind their back.

"Yukino haven't came back from the bathroom. I truly doubt my daughter went to go use the bathroom if she doesn't want a escort. I need you both to go find my daughter at once! Gather your squads! Once Yukino is found, bring her here! " She order them. " Commander Erza, I want you to come back once your done telling your squad! "

Erza and Lyon nodded before bowing down to the Queen. Both getting up and exiting out of the balcony. Erza went downstairs and Lyon stay upstairs.

"Lamia Scale assemble! " He order. No one came. "I said Lamia Scale assemble! " He repeated louder.

Yuka and Toby came running out of the lockers room, only with their boxers on. They look up to see Lyon upstairs glaring down at them. Lyon eyebrows twitched annoy what he's seeing. "Why are you two idiots not wearing your uniforms? Worst yet, how dare you two to show up at my presence looking like that! " He yelled at them.

"Our apologies Commander Vastia, our clothing had been stolen away. " Yuka explain to Lyon.

Lyon cross his arms against his chest, tapping his foot on the floor trying to control his anger and have patience for his subordinates. "By who? " He question them calmly.

"Some two guys. " Toby answer simply but more like he said it by general.

This made Lyon sigh to himself in frustration. "Toby... That could be any two guys in this castle. "

"There should be two intruders wearing our uniform. One of them seem to be very childish and loud. The other one is calm and cold hearted. " Yuka inform Lyon.

"Don't forget scary like Commander Mikazuchi. " Toby added.

Lyon rise his eyebrows at Toby before glancing down at them both since he's upstairs. "Where is the others? " He ask calmly. They both shrug their shoulders and shake their heads. Lyon sigh out loud once more before speaking. "Go get dress at once! Once your done, hurry up and go search for the Princess! " He order.

Yuka and Toby saluted before running back to the locker rooms to get dress. Lyon went downstairs, walking in the hallways. **'I guess I have to find the rest of the Lamia Scale squad, since no one here never seems to listen or even follow orders. '** Lyon thought. Walking in the hallways, he saw Jura who is patrolling the area.

Jura look what's ahead of him and smile seeing Lyon. "Hey Commander Vastia, something troubling you? " He greeted and ask his captain who seem frustrated.

"No one seem to listen or even follow my orders. " He complain while glancing down.

Jura made a small smile at Lyon, hearing his reason of frustration. "Give them some time. " Hearing this brought Lyon attention that he look up at Jura. "You just got promoted a few weeks ago as a Captain and had hand picked your squad. Everything takes time to get use to it. " jura explain to Lyon who made a smirk on his face.

"Yeah your right. Silly of me to be in such a rush. Besides that, Jura had you by any chance seen Princess Yukino? "

Jura shake his head. "No not at all. Did something happen? "

"The princess supposedly went to go use the bathroom but didn't want a escort with her. Queen Brahne had a feeling that the Princess would perhaps run away. " He informed Jura.

Jura saluted to Lyon as he spoke. "As the royal knights in Alexandria, Commander Vastia Knight, I pledge to protect the Queen and the Princess. " He pledged. Standing up straight now, he made a vow. "I promise I'll find the Princess and let you know as soon as I can once she's found. "

Lyon nodded before walking pass Jura. **'Now I just have to find Sherry if she had spotted the Princess. '** Lyon thought.

Lyon check the dining, the ballroom, and the kitchen. He walk downstairs and check two libraries they had. No Princess anywhere. He exit the castle and notice two towers he haven't check yet. He went to go check the tower on his left. When he got there he notice two things that was odd to him. The entrance of the tower is closed by the gate. What's in front of the gate guarding is a Alexandria Knight with his hands behind his back.

Lyon rise his eyebrows and walk towards the Knight. He notice the Knight is wearing the helm, concealing partial of his face. Something is suspicious to him but he ignore the feeling. "Had you seen the Princess?

"No sir. " The knight answer.

Lyon sigh before walking away from the knight, pushing away the feeling he had felt about this Knight.

* * *

Kagura got out of the boat that takes her to the castle of Alexandria that is surrounded by water. Kagura needed to head back because she had forgotten something or you could say had a bad feeling. 'She forgotten something' is just a excuse she's using. She hate to lie but she had to in order to fulfill her duty as a Knight. Walking to the tower that is on her right, she spotted a knight and behind him the gate is close from the entrance of the tower.

She walk up to him and saw black hair jutting out of the front of his helm and could see his bright red eyes. "Why the entrance of the tower are close? " Kagura ask.

"Commander Vastia had order me to close the gate in the tower. " He answer with a solemn tone in his voice.

 **'Commander Vastia order this soldier to close off the gates... Something is off. '** Kagura thought. Kagura narrow her eyes at him, having a bad feeling about this. "Remove your helmet. " She order the soldier coldly.

Kagura is secretly hoping he hesitated to remove his helmet but he didn't. He did what she order him to do. Kagura could see the soldier face a lot better now. He have messy black hair that almost falls to his shoulders. Despite his messy hair he look rather handsome especially how his emotionless red eyes look. " Is there anything else? "

"No, not at all... " Kagura mumble while walking away. **'It seems he doesn't fear me at all... No matter, I guess I leave Alexandria and come back later after the Princess birthday is over. '**

* * *

Rogue sigh in relief, leaning his back against the gate. "That was the close call. " He mumble. He look up at the sky to see the beautiful pure white moon in the dark night. **'First Commander Vastia and then that women... Who is she? '** Rogue wondered. **'Whoever she is, it's best not to find out just yet. Sting better hurry up because time is running out especially when they had notice the Princess isn't around... '**

* * *

Lyon went to the other tower that is was on his right, noticing a familiar person there, glancing at the night sky. "Sherry! "

Sherry look at Lyon direction with a big smile on her face. "Commander Vastia! " She greeted him. "Everything okay Captain, love? "

He shakes his head fast bringing Sherry attention full of curiosity. "Her Highness isn't anywhere inside the castle. Had you seen her around? " He ask.

Sherry shakes her head. "Sorry Captain, love, but I haven't. " Sherry answer. Lyon sigh to himself in frustration. A idea appear in Sherry head as she smirk to herself for having a fantastic idea. "Captain if you go up these stairs, perhaps you might spot the Princess whereabouts from the distance. " Sherry offer him.

That was all Lyon needed to hear before he took off running up the tower, no longer wanting to waste time. Once he got to the top of the tower, he took a deep breath before looking at the distance, hoping to find the Princess. When Lyon turn around to the direction where the other tower was out, he spotted the princess being chase by a man. Running around in circles on top of the tower that he had a guard guarding that tower.

* * *

"Hey, would you stop running?! It's pointless to run if there is no where out but only one exit here! " Sting shouted.

Yukino climb up the brick wall of the tower, standing up with both hands behind her back. She smile at Sting that made him froze at his spot, staring at her. All the suddenly, Yukino jump off the tower, making Sting shock and panicking.

 **'Suicidal?!** '

Sting knew he would be dead if the Princess isn't alive and capture. As Sting watch her, he notice that Yukino use a decoration banner of flags, taking her to the other side, landing on top of the theater airship tent at ease but a little struggle when she kept bouncing. Trying to stand made her lose her balance, so she crawl her way out of the tent. Sting couldn't believe what he saw. He never saw or heard a Princess doing that with such skill.

He smirk, couldn't help his amazement. "She planned this all along but no matter. " Sting did the same thing what Yukino did, jumping off the tower with the decoration banner in his hand, landing at the tent with incredible speed. When Sting landed on the tent, he struggle getting up but he didn't give up.

* * *

Lyon glare at the young man. **'How dare this young man trying to kidnap her Highness?! '** Lyon grab the decoration banner and wrapping it around his waist tightly. "Don't worry your Highness! Commander Lyon Vastia, will come and save you! "

Lyon jump off with solemn expression on his face, heading straight for the young man and the Princess but sadly the decoration banner had other plans on it's own. If it's even a alive that is. The banner leading Lyon to a opposite side, heading straight for a wall that is made of wood.

His eyes widen wide, panicking. "Oh crap, crap, CRAP! "

He crash into the wooden wall. The wooden wall now have a hole that shows a figure of Lyon crashing into it. Lyon on the ground with broken pieces of wood on top of him with the banner still wrap around his waist but loosely now. He sigh to himself in frustration. "I shouldn't had not wrap the banner around my waist... " He muttered to himself.


End file.
